AIM Fun With the Cullens!
by xedwardxxloverx
Summary: This is what happens when Emily and I get bored on a Sunday! This is all the stuff we actually wrote, and I know it may not sound like much, but I think it is funny, please read and review! Leave a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people! This is when my friend Emily and I got really really bored, so we pretended that we were the Cullens and Bella, and we actually were at different houses writing this stuff, and this is the exact wording we had, and everything. Here's the deal, Emily was all the boys, and I was all the girls. Beware now-all are very OOC!! Now that you know, enjoy! **

**Here's their screen names: **

ILoveEdward-Bella

_ILoveBella-Edward_

LoveToShop-Alice

_EmoBoi-Jasper_

**GummieBearsRule!-Emmett**

**BloodyRose-Rosalie**

**So here it is! **

ILoveEdward: hi is anyone on??

_ILoveBella: hello love.i'm here._

iLoveEdward: edward!!!

**GummieBearsRule!: yeah so am I!!**

LoveToShop: hey dont forget me!

_ILoveBella: ugh sarcasticlly how could we? so bella how was your shopping trip with alice?_

ILoveEdward: edward, it was shopping! how do you think it went? but we did go to Hot Topic...

LoveToShop: good times, good times

**GummieBearsRule!: ohh ohh what'd you guys do at ht? i love that place!**

_iLoveBella: emmett i again question your sanity_

LoveToShop: emmet, you dont go to ht! and if you do, how dare you for not bringing me!

ILoveEdward: here we go...

**GummieBearsRule!: sorry...**

ILoveEdward: edward, save me!!

_ILoveBella: whats wrong now bella? i see no danger whats so ever right now_

ILoveEdward: you dont understand! alice is right next to me giving me the puppy dog face trying to get me to go shopping again! and she wants to go to hollister!

LoveToShop: hi, im bak. bella is very resistant, edward

_ILoveBella: WHAT!! what did you do to her??!! so help me if you hurt her..._

LoveToShop: i didnt hurt her you big baby. im just...uh...

ILoveEdward: edward! ah!

_ILoveBella: just what?? what's wrong bella?!!!_

**GummieBearsRule!: yeah whats goin on this is gettin good!!**

LoveToShop: shut up emmett

**GummieBearsRule!: make me!**

_ILoveBella: bella tell me whats going on!_

_ILoveBella: alice...grrr_

LoveToShop: i will! now you have to come with us and carry our clothes, emmett

**GummieBearsRule!: noooooo!**

LoveToShop: mwahaha

ILoveEdward: shes trying to grab me!!

_ILoveBella: alice let her go!! what are you trying to do anyway?_

LoveToShop: i will never! she is going shopping with me and is gonna like it

**GummieBearsRule!: alice you are one evil pixie...**

_ILoveBella: well bella i can see nothing wrong with that..._

LoveToShop: im not a pixie!

**GummieBearsRule!: well u kinda look like one...your so tiny...**

ILoveEdward: ow! and yes, there is something wrong! did you not hear me say hollister? ow, alice, stop that!

LoveToShop: well u suk emmett

ILoveEdward: alice will you give it up!

LoveToShop: never! you need to learn the wonderful benefits of shopping

ILoveEdward: theres nothing wonderful about it!

LoveToShop: you did _not_ just go there

_ILoveBella: alice do not hurt her!! remember human, fragile! and bella calm down im sure it will be fine._

ILoveEdward: she bruised my arm...

ILoveEdward: if you love me you will save me

_ILoveBella: bella i do love you..more than you can comprehend. and if you truly do love me than you should be able to trust me when i say you will be fine. and alice if you harm her one more time i wont be so trusting and will take her away and never let you take her shopping again!_

**GummieBearsRule!: sure bella would enjoy that...**

ILoveEdward: yes i would. and edward, please dont do this

**GummieBearsRule!: more alone time with eddie-poo huh?**

_ILoveBella: dont..call...me..that... _

_ILoveBella: grrrrr_

LoveToShop: i didnt hurt her! and ok fine, i'll go to this in a less painful way for bella. we'll go to steve and berrys. better?

ILoveEdward: i guess...

_ILoveBella: there you two have finally come to a compromise_

ILoveEdward: teehe

_ILoveBella: bella? teehe?_

ILoveEdward: yup

_ILoveBella: explanation?_

ILoveEdward: cute version of lol

_ILoveBella: mhmmmmm definatly cute _

ILoveEdward: blushes

**GummieBearsRule!: eww you guys are creepy when you get gooey!!**

_ILoveBella: shut up emmett_

LoveToShop: i think its cute!

_ILoveBella: thank you alice_

LoveToShop: welcome!

_ILoveBella: emmett i think i have the right to complement my fiancee if i want to!_

ILoveEdward: thats right! let edward be all sexy while he yells at you emmett

**GummieBearsRule!: fine as long as you two love birds dont go into x rated stuff like cybering shudders warn us if you are**

_ILoveBella: sexy?_

ILoveEdward: very

_ILoveBella: same to u, much much more though..._

ILoveEdward: blushes deeper

LoveToShop: awwwwwwwww

**GummieBearsRule!: you guys gross me out...**

ILoveEdward: i try

_ILoveBella: same here..._

LoveToShop: emmett, let them have their moment! god

ILoveEdward: edward...

_ILoveBella: what is it love?_

ILoveEdward: i miss you...

_ILoveBella: i miss you too...why dont you come over and we can listen to music in my room..._

ILoveEdward: or maybe we dont even need the music...

LoveToShop: ooh ooh ooh! i just had a vision! you will be using the music while you...you kno

_ILoveBella: dont see any reason why we need it but alright...and alice i warned you dont go to far into that part of our futures..._

LoveToShop: i kno but i just got so curious!

ILoveEdward: turns permanetly red

**GummieBearsRule!: hehe bella looks so funny when she blushes**

_ILoveBella: i think she looks beautiful_

ILoveEdward: thank you edward! come here, i want to give you a kiss

_ILoveBella: be there in 10 seconds_

ILoveEdward: and for emmett...bad things will happen to you

ILoveEdward: yay! i'll be waiting

edward has signed off

**GummieBearsRule!: nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!**

LoveToShop: emmett you are such a perve

**GummieBearsRule!: not the rath of the clumsy human!!!**

**GummieBearsRule!: and alice no i am not!**

ILoveEdward: edwards here!

**GummieBearsRule!: ewwwwwwww**

LoveToShop: yes you are i just had a vision poor rosalie

**GummieBearsRule!: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

ILoveEdward: hehe edward kissed me

**GummieBearsRule!: greeeaaaaaat bella he does that like all the time**

ILoveEdward: i kno but i love it hes sooooooo sexy when he kisses me

ILoveEdward: hehe

_ILoveBella: mhmmmm so are you bella..._

**GummieBearsRule!: gag gag**

ILoveEdward: hehe emmetts getting sick

_ILoveBella: good he deserves it.._

ILoveEdward: yes he does... leans in for kiss

**GummieBearsRule!: WHAT?!!**

LoveToShop: sigh. we will shopping tomorrow instead, k?

ILoveEdward: what, emmett?

_ILoveBella: mhmmm thats fine with me kisses bella_

**GummieBearsRule!: you dont wanna know!**

ILoveEdward: giggles i'll except your kiss, edward...

ILoveEdward: what dont we wanna kno?

**GummieBearsRule!: AHH!! ALICE MAKE THEM STOP!!**

LoveToShop: nope. they are adorable

**GummieBearsRule!: ugh...**

**GummieBearsRule!: more like scary and mushy**

LoveToShop: great, now i miss jazzy

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr emmett i suggest you run_

**GummieBearsRule!: yeah like im scared of you**

ILoveEdward: you should be scared of my sexy fiancee

ILoveEdward: he'll kick your ass if i ask him to

_ILoveBella: yes i would _

ILoveEdward: i knew you would! cause you loooooove me

_ILoveBella: yes i do _

LoveToShop: jasper said to stop feeling ur making him go crazy hes like jumping all over the place and getting these mood swings from you guys. lolz it kinda looks like he has pms...

ILoveEdward: poor jasper

**GummieBearsRule!: haha one minute he wants to fuck alice then hes running around screaming haha**

ILoveEdward: awwww dont make fun of him!

_ILoveBella: bella are you secretly harboring feelings for my brother?? im hurt._

ILoveEdward: no, i just feel bad for the poor guy. but if you dont believe me i could just go...

_ILoveBella: NO NO NO I LOVE YOU DONT LEAVE ME please bella…_

ILoveEdward: but you dont believe me...

_ILoveBella: i believe you…_

_ILoveBella: 100_

LoveToShop: edward, you hurt the girls feelings! what do you have to say for yourself?!

_ILoveBella: im so sorry bella i love you with all of my un beating heart_

ILoveEdward: disbelieving voice really?

_ILoveBella: yes i do.do u forgive me?_

ILoveEdward: i forgive you! i love you

_ILoveBella: i love you too bella_

LoveToShop: jasper really needs to get another computer...

_EmoBoi: why would i need another i already have 5?? _

LoveToShop: jazzy!!

_EmoBoi: ahhh alice. what are you guys doing?_

**GummieBearsRule!: well bella and edward are gettin all mussy!! **

LoveToShop: edward and bella are being really cute while emmetts eyes are burning out with pain

**GummieBearsRule!: they're not burning. but they are being a little more than cute**

ILoveEdward: no you are just being gay is all

**GummieBearsRule!: i am not gay if anyone is gay its edward!**

ILoveEdward: sobs he called you gay, edward! does that mean you dont love me?

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: you love guys?

_ILoveBella: of course i love you_

ILoveEdward: sobs

_ILoveBella: i do not love guys i love you_

ILoveEdward: are you sure?

**BloodyRose: what are you all talking about?**

**GummieBearsRule!: edward's gayocity**

LoveToShop: emmett get a life

_ILoveBella: for the last time i do not love guys!! if i had to kiss someone i'd want it to be bella!!_

**GummieBearsRule!: i dont need a life im already dead**

LoveToShop: grow up. metaphorically you idiot

**GummieBearsRule:P**

**BloodyRose: ha! i agree with alice**

LoveToShop: woo! high five!

**BloodyRose: slaps alices hand**

_EmoBoi: wow..._

_ILoveBella: i know..._

**GummieBearsRule!: weird…**

ILoveEdward: awwwwwwwwwww you'd want to kiss me over a guy?

_ILoveBella: yes i most definetly would_

ILoveEdward: yay me!

LoveToShop: jazzy they are making me depressed

**BloodyRose: emmett, alice just told me about her vision you are a sick, sick man**

**GummieBearsRule!: im sorry rose**

**BloodyRose: sigh**

_EmoBoi: why are you depressed alice?_

LoveToShop: cause they're being all lovey-dovey and im not...

LoveToShop: its depressing!

_EmoBoi: why dont you sign off and then we can be all lovey dovey too..._

_ILoveBella: ok too.. much.. info... jasper and could you please stop it with those graphic metal pictures..._

LoveToShop: hmm all i need now is a kiss i want to see whats happening here i had a vision theres gonna be a fight soon

_EmoBoi: sorry..._

ILoveEdward: poor eddie...

_ILoveBella: sigh i guess ill live its just disturbing being able to see what they are doing shudder i really didn't need a picture to go along with the noises_

**GummieBearsRule!: ewwww**

ILoveEdward: awwww im srry for you eddie

ILoveEdward: and EWWWW

_ILoveBella: shut up emmett and rose give me plenty of pictures as well _

LoveToShop: hey! you people do it too! well except for edward and bella

LoveToShop: ...

**GummieBearsRule!: were not all sexually repressed like you and bella**

ILoveEdward: i am not sexually depressed! he just doesnt want to kill me

_EmoBoi: its true i can feel it coming off you guys all the time_

ILoveEdward: grr

_EmoBoi: its true..._

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: make them stop, edward!!

_ILoveBella: bellas right i dont wanna kill her im sure we would if that wasnt an issue_

**GummieBearsRule!: wow**

_EmoBoi: edward!_

_ILoveBella: umm..i mean..ummm.err.AGH!_

ILoveEdward: i wanna have sex god dammit! kill me if needed

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: well its true!

_ILoveBella: i know bella me too_

**BloodyRose: emmett all this talk is killing me...cant we just go do it already?**

**GummieBearsRule!: sure rose im coming!!**

**emmett has signed off**

**BloodyRose: k i'll meet you in the room**

_ILoveBella: ughh_

**rose signed off**

LoveToShop: that was weird

_ILoveBella: ewww theyre starting to torture me with metal pictures_

LoveToShop: ewwwwwwwww im having more visions! jazzy make it stop!!

_EmoBoi: dear god the lust and passion coming from that room!!!!!!!!_

LoveToShop: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

_ILoveBella: JASPER!! stop right now!!_

_EmoBoi: cant.help.it.too.much.emotion_

_ILoveBella: growls i cant take it!_

_ILoveBella: AHHH!!!_

_EmoBoi: sorry edward..._

ILoveEdward: you guys are sooooo weird

_ILoveBella: hes sending off tidal waves of lust and want...its hard to control it..._

LoveToShop: emmett is?

LoveToShop: ew

_ILoveBella: no jasper!!! hes taking it off himself by sending it to everyone else!_

LoveToShop: and i should prolly run now

LoveToShop: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ILoveBella: cant control lust and want..._

LoveToShop: hes trying to have sex with me right now!!!!!!!!!!!

_ILoveBella: who emmett or jasper?_

LoveToShop: BOTH!!!!!!!!

_ILoveBella: AHH THE LUST IT BURNS!!! cant...contol...lust..and...want..._

_ILoveBella: too much...groans_

_EmoBoi: come on alice!!!!!!!_

LoveToShop: no!!

_EmoBoi: why not??_

LoveToShop: cause im talking! god

_EmoBoi: groans im goin to my study..._

LoveToShop: ok love you

_ILoveBella: yes and please stop!!! THE LUST!!!_

_EmoBoi: love you too alice…_

_jasper has signed off_

LoveToShop: i feel bad for bella i think shes gonna get what she wants tonight...

_ILoveBella: ummmmmmm..._

LoveToShop: yea dont deny the psycic

LoveToShop: disssssssssssssssss

_ILoveBella: alice...grrrrrr_

LoveToShop: lolz

LoveToShop: i'll just get jazzy if you have a problem edward...

_ILoveBella: i told you to stay out of that part of our future..._

LoveToShop: hey! visions do not obey me all the time! they come as you decide to do things!

_ILoveBella: AHHH the lust...hes sending off more...cant control so much lust..._

LoveToShop: EDWARD!!!!!!!!!

_ILoveBella: what..._

LoveToShop: wheres bella??

_ILoveBella: ummm idk bella love are you still there???_

LoveToShop: i dont think she is...

ILoveEdward: crying edward...

_ILoveBella: ALICE!! where is she??_

LoveToShop: idk!!!!

_ILoveBella: OMC bella what's wrong??_

ILoveEdward: it hurts...

_ILoveBella: whats wrong?? what hurts??_

ILoveEdward: everything...ow...

_ILoveBella: what happened??_

ILoveEdward: i dont remember...i hit my head though...

_ILoveBella: on what??_

ILoveEdward: ow...

_ILoveBella: did you trip again???!! ALICE!! WHY DIDNT YOU SEE THIS AND CATCH HER????!!! wait aren't you with her?_

LoveToShop: no

LoveToShop: she ran away

_ILoveBella: why not you said u would be!!!!_

_ILoveBella: ugh_

_ILoveBella: bella are you alright_

ILoveEdward: cry

LoveToShop: does that answer your question?

_ILoveBella: alice go over there and help her...i...cant right now..._

LoveToShop: why cant you??

_ILoveBella: too much lust...thanx to your husband ill probably end up doing something incredibly stupid _

LoveToShop: yea well oh well shes not my fiancee

LoveToShop: go help your damn fiancee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ILoveBella: welll...i cant...for another...reason..._

LoveToShop: what NOW??

_ILoveBella: umm welll you see..._

LoveToShop: YES??

_ILoveBella: ummmmm...bella might not be to happy about it..._

LoveToShop: why would she not be happy to see you??

_ILoveBella: well thats the thing she i cant really come and see her because...ummm..._

LoveToShop: im waiting...

_ILoveBella: ummmm...do i have to say it haven't you seen it already?_

LoveToShop: yes but i want to make you say it

_ILoveBella: i..._

**GummieBearsRule!: hes grounded and cant leave his room for 2 weeks!!**

**GummieBearsRule!: ha**

ILoveEdward: ...edward...

_ILoveBella: what is it love?_

LoveToShop: shes probably dying!!

_ILoveBella: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

LoveToShop: go i'll distract esme

**GummieBearsRule!: edward if you leave your room i swear ill tell esme and carlisle...**

_ILoveBella: grrrr emmett_

**GummieBearsRule!: thats for callin me a perv**

LoveToShop: emmett there are soooooo much worse things that i can do to you then you can imagine...

**GummieBearsRule!: gulp**

LoveToShop: rosalie is on my side, remember?

_ILoveBella: ummm bella cant you come here i cant suffer the rath of esme...what if she found out??_

LoveToShop: i told you i can handle it just go! and she cant move shes in pain

_ILoveBella: THAT"S IT!! BELLA IM COMING!!_

LoveToShop: go!

_ILoveBella: busts through wall and runs as fast as possible BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_edward has signed off_

**BloodyRose: hmmm well hes gone**

LoveToShop: jasper, get ur cute ASS off of me!!

LoveToShop: rosalie, help?

**BloodyRose: smiles evilly sure...**

_**loud crash occurs in alice and jaspers room**_

LoveToShop: thank you

**BloodyRose: np**

_EmoBoi: owwwwwww what was that for alice i need you right now!!!_

**A/N hahaha hi peoples! Was it funny? Well like I mentioned before, I wasn't going to post this, it was just something Emily and I did cause we were bored, so for anything mentioned…its kinda weird…but yea! And if you all love me and review, I'll make Emily have more conversations like this with me and post them on here too!! Okay? So be a good person and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well hi again! If you liked the last chapter, you'll like this one! Btw, just to refresh your minds, this is Emily and I doing this, and the only editing I did to this was taking out our screen names and putting these ones in, and spacing everything out. Once again, I am the girls and Emily is the boys. There's nothing else much to say but…ENJOY!**

**P.s. for anyone who forgot, I am not reposting the screen names every chapter. Only if we change them.**

**P.p.s. I forgot to say…THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciate it!**

ILoveEdward: is any1 on?

_ILoveBella: yes im here_

ILoveEdward: hi edward!

_ILoveBella: hello bella how are you today?_

ILoveEdward: sad

_ILoveBella: why? what can i do??_

ILoveEdward: nothing i guess...

**GummieBearsRule!: how bout you give her a big kiss to make it all better!!**

ILoveEdward: hmph

LoveToShop: hahaha

_ILoveBella: emmett growl_

**BloodyRose: hi mi peeps**

**GummieBearsRule!: meow hiss**

ILoveEdward: did…emmett just meow?

**GummieBearsRule!: im a cat im a kitty cat dudududududuududu a cat im a kitty cat duudududdududu**

ILoveEdward: -sighs-

LoveToShop: emmett you are such a dork

_ILoveBella: emmett...SHUT UP!!_

ILoveEdward: hes making me sad!

_ILoveBella: now bella tell me whats wrong?_

ILoveEdward: i miss you

_ILoveBella: i kno i miss you too love _

ILoveEdward: yea

**BloodyRose: you make me sick**

LoveToShop: i wonder where jazzy is?

_EmoBoi: right here alice_

LoveToShop: hi jazz!

_EmoBoi: hello alice_

ILoveEdward: eddie!

LoveToShop: lolz

_ILoveBella: what is it? twitch_

ILoveEdward: teehe

ILoveEdward: im bored

_ILoveBella: well why do i come pick you up and we can hang out here. we could listen to music up in my room_

ILoveEdward: ok sounds kewl

**BloodyRose: ugh**

LoveToShop: great now im bored too

_EmoBoi: well alice we could..._

LoveToShop: i guess

alice signed off

_jasper signed off_

**BloodyRose: grr**

_ILoveBella: jasper could at least try to control his thoughts_

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: i feel bad for you

ILoveEdward: im srry

_ILoveBella: thanx for the sympathy_

**BloodyRose: where did mi husband go??**

**GummieBearsRule!: umm right here rose**

**BloodyRose: grr**

**BloodyRose: what is with ur ppls usernames? i mean really****emmett 'GummieBearsRule!'?**

**BloodyRose: wtf**

**GummieBearsRule!: i...like...gummy bears**

**BloodyRose: ugh**

ILoveEdward: what are you doing, eddie?

_ILoveBella: im ummm...nothing bella_

ILoveEdward: why wont you tell me?

_ILoveBella: because theres nothing to tell_

ILoveEdward: are you cheating on me?!

_ILoveBella: NOO! of course not_

_ILoveBella: im just...thinking_

ILoveEdward: of course you are

**BloodyRose: hahaha**

**GummieBearsRule!: about...**

_ILoveBella: ummm...stuff_

**BloodyRose: hahaha he wont tell you!**

ILoveEdward: ...

_ILoveBella: umm...its nothing bella really_

ILoveEdward: i see that you dont love me anymore since you wont tell me...

**BloodyRose: mwahaha**

_ILoveBella: bella no!! of course i love u its just...i wasnt paying attention to my thoughts and they just kinda went...to inappropriate places...do i need to go in to details??_

**GummieBearsRule!: hahaha inappropriate places**

ILoveEdward: yup tell me

_ILoveBella: i was just thinking about what we could...um do when you were a ummm...vampire and what you would be wearing...or um...not...wearing_

_ILoveBella: ..._

**BloodyRose: poor eddie poo**

**BloodyRose: hahaha**

ILoveEdward: awwwwwwwww

**GummieBearsRule!: ewwwwwww you two are seriously pent up you just need to do it already god!!**

ILoveEdward: i agree with emmett! not common...

**BloodyRose: mr.gummie bear is being weird...**

_ILoveBella: bella you know im willing to change our plans whenever you want just say the word..._

ILoveEdward: nope! im just happy ur not cheating

ILoveEdward: how bout you bite me now?

_ILoveBella: bella..._

**BloodyRose: i'll do it! no garantees she lives though...**

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: yes, edward? innocent face and voice

_ILoveBella: rose...no...if shes going to be damned then i want to be the one to do it...and i want to finally prove that im not leaving her and i do want her forever _

**BloodyRose: ew i was just kidding you freak**

ILoveEdward: yay! eddie loves me!

**GummieBearsRule!: eww goeey romantic stuff...**

_ILoveBella: of course i do bella i always have_

**GummieBearsRule!: yuck...**

ILoveEdward: not always...

**GummieBearsRule?**

_ILoveBella: when have i not??_

ILoveEdward: when we first met you wanted to eat me, and then you left after jasper almost ate me

_ILoveBella: well...had i known you like i know you now i would have loved you and i left because i loved you too much to put you in danger_

ILoveEdward: but i was in danger anyway so what was the point

_ILoveBella: idk it was the biggest mistake of my existence...and i am truly sorry and will never forgive myself...but do you forgive me??_

ILoveEdward: i'll have to think about it

_ILoveBella: ...i...understand..._

**GummieBearsRule!: haha you made eddie sad bella..**

ILoveEdward: edward, i was just kidding! dont be sad! i love you!

_ILoveBella: -sigh- i love you too_

ILoveEdward: teehe

_ILoveBella: i love it when you say that u sound so adorable_

ILoveEdward: but you cant hear me

_ILoveBella: when u say that when im around anyway. i can imagine you saying it too_

ILoveEdward: oh. ok!

**GummieBearsRule!: eww what else do u imagine her saying??**

_ILoveBella: none of your buisness..._

**BloodyRose: prolly what we say to each other every day**

**GummieBearsRule!: ohhhh you mean like how i say how sexy you are when you got nothing on...**

**BloodyRose: yea pretty much**

**GummieBearsRule!: mmmmm i can picture it now **

LoveToShop: back!

_EmoBoi: yeah –sigh-_

LoveToShop: that made me feel better!

_EmoBoi: me too_

LoveToShop: lolz

ILoveEdward: ew

**BloodyRose: wtf**

_ILoveBella: ugh im getting mental images to go with the words_

_ILoveBella: ugh..._

ILoveEdward: come over here and i'll make you forget them...

_ILoveBella: mhhmmm ill have to take you up on that offer...uh but could you come here ummmm...i cant really leave my room_

**GummieBearsRule!: haha thatd be my doing muhaha**

ILoveEdward: again?!

ILoveEdward: emmett stop beating up my fiancee!

**GummieBearsRule!: i didnt put a scartch on him**

**BloodyRose: my husbands a genius**

ILoveEdward: edward, is he lying?

_ILoveBella: he had some mental pictures of bella i didnt approve of. they were just like the ones he has of rose...ugh _

**BloodyRose: ex-c-uuuuuuse me?!**

**BloodyRose: what did you just say?!**

**GummieBearsRule!: ummmmm...HE LIES!**

**BloodyRose: no he doesnt! only to bella!**

ILoveEdward: you lie to me, edward?

_ILoveBella: no i dont lie to you bella. rose,do u wanna hear about the really dirty one rose they get very...detailed_

**BloodyRose: yes, tell me.**

ILoveEdward: oh, ok!

ILoveEdward: wait-no!

ILoveEdward: not about me!

ILoveEdward: they dont need to hear about me!

**BloodyRose: get over yourself bella**

ILoveEdward: dont i have a say in this?

**GummieBearsRule!: umm sure you do bella...edward please dont say anythin about the really bad ones do i need to make more…**

_ILoveBella: cringe no_

ILoveEdward: hey! emmett why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????

**BloodyRose: you better not make more!**

**GummieBearsRule!: to annoy dear eddie poo...its not like he doesnt have his own fantisies hehe**

ILoveEdward: at least you cant see them! and they are only about me!

_ILoveBella: do not calll me edddie poo and emmett do NOT say anythin about those...bella doesnt need to kno what i think sometimes_

_ILoveBella: and she is my fiancee_

ILoveEdward: yes i do! _you_ dont need to kno what_ i_ think...

ILoveEdward: but i like the name eddie poo!

_ILoveBella: fine bella may call me that NOT the rest of u_

_ILoveBella: and yes bella id like to kno what u think i always do_

ILoveEdward: but you dont need to kno cause i dont kno what you think either

_ILoveBella: would u like to know..._

ILoveEdward: yup

**GummieBearsRule!: NO WE DONT!!**

ILoveEdward: yea we do!

**GummieBearsRule!: more mental pictures of bella muhaha**

**BloodyRose: emmett come here**

_ILoveBella: cringe ugh _

**GummieBearsRule!: no ruuuuuuuuunnnnnnn!!!!**

**emmett signed off**

**BloodyRose: ugh he just makes this so much harder on himself**

**rosalie signed off**

LoveToShop: you guys are funny!

_EmoBoi: well then that was interesting_

LoveToShop: yea totally!

LoveToShop: hahaha

_ILoveBella: ugh..._

LoveToShop: eddie poo...

LoveToShop: mwahaha

_ILoveBella: i need to get out of this house!!_

ILoveEdward: come to my house!

_EmoBoi: uh no he cant hes on room arrest remember eddie poo..._

_ILoveBella: grrrrrrrrrr_

ILoveEdward: oh...

LoveToShop: we are evil!

_EmoBoi: such a temper that boy has i think he just snapped a cd in half_

_ILoveBella: damn that was my new cd i just got yesterday_

ILoveEdward: aww calm down eddie...

_ILoveBella: sigh ok anything for you love_

ILoveEdward: 0)

LoveToShop: im tired…but isn't that impossible??

LoveToShop: im a freak! noooooooooo!

_EmoBoi: yes i think that is impossible but ur not a freak_

LoveToShop: yea i am!

_ILoveBella: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

LoveToShop: what eddie poo?

_edward has signed off_

_EmoBoi: ummm_

ILoveEdward: what happened to him?!

_EmoBoi: idk_

ILoveEdward: jasper go get him!

_EmoBoi: what?_

ILoveEdward: go get my fiancee!

_EmoBoi: why?_

LoveToShop: do what the girl says!

ILoveEdward: cause ill take ur wife shopping for a day if you do to get her off ur back

_EmoBoi: ahhhh!!_

LoveToShop: really?

ILoveEdward: no

LoveToShop: damn...

_jasper has signed off to go get bella's tempermental fiancee_

ILoveEdward: hahaha

LoveToShop: niiiiice

ILoveEdward: great now what do we do?

LoveToShop: not sure...

LoveToShop: we could go shoppong

ILoveEdward: NO!

_EmoBoi: ouch..._

_ILoveBella: groan_

ILoveEdward: what happened?!

LoveToShop: jazzy?!

_ILoveBella: its just moan_

ILoveEdward: tell us!

_ILoveBella: AHHHHHHHH!!_

ILoveEdward: grr

_edward has been forced to sign off by his attacker_

ILoveEdward: WHAT?!

_EmoBoi: great not again_

LoveToShop: WTF?!

_EmoBoi: brb..._

ILoveEdward: k...

LoveToShop: ugh

_jasper has been forced to sign off by 2 crazed women to save one of the crazed woman's fiancee_

_ILoveBella: im..back_

ILoveEdward: are you ok??

_ILoveBella: yes. jasper...yeah not so lucky_

LoveToShop: dude, wheres my husband?!?!

LoveToShop: what did you do to him?!

ILoveEdward: plz tell me you didnt hurt him...

_EmoBoi: nothing it was emmett hes such a jack sometimes_

ILoveEdward: we'll never hear the end of it then...

LoveToShop: ugh

_ILoveBella: umm bella i wouldnt go near him for a while_

ILoveEdward: near emmett??

_ILoveBella: yeah..._

ILoveEdward: why?

_ILoveBella: grrr...he's planning revenge for me breaking his xbox_

ILoveEdward: oh.my.god.you didnt!

_ILoveBella: ummm well he was pissing me off and him and rosalie disgraced my piano_

_ILoveBella: ugh..._

ILoveEdward: but i love frankie!

_ILoveBella: ..._

LoveToShop: who the hell is frankie?

**GummieBearsRule!: eww i didnt kno you named it then me and rose wouldnt of had fun on it...**

_ILoveBella: grrrr_

**GummieBearsRule!: leaving**

ILoveEdward: ew ew ew i will never look at frankie the same way again...

**emmett signed off because of his crazed brother **

**BloodyRose: geez**

_ILoveBella: i am not crazed! am i?_

**BloodyRose: you are!**

ILoveEdward: yea you are, edward. but youre my crazy person!

_ILoveBella: thank you _

_ILoveBella: so bella why dont you come over??? i really miss you.._

ILoveEdward: cause i dont want to see frankie in that condition...

ILoveEdward: but i miss you too...

_ILoveBella: since i cant reallly leave my room with out esme getting mad at me we could just listen to music or something else..._

LoveToShop: sigh

_EmoBoi: ahhh the emotions control them edward please_

ILoveEdward: i will come over! but i need a computer

_ILoveBella: sorry jazzy but i dont believe i can its bellas fault really_

_ILoveBella: and sure love we have plenty of laptops_

ILoveEdward: kool im the reason for jasper going crazy!

ILoveEdward: ok eddie!

_EmoBoi: ugh_

ILoveEdward: teehe

_EmoBoi: the lust coming of this boy cant you give it to him already bella hes so freakin repressed_

ILoveEdward: i wouldnt mind

ILoveEdward: but hes just so stubborn

_EmoBoi: really?_

_ILoveBella: i am?_

ILoveEdward: yes you are! and yes jasper

_ILoveBella: bella i told you i am willing to before the wedding if it makes you happy_

ILoveEdward: oh! i forgot!

_EmoBoi: ugh!! get it over with good god!!_

**GummieBearsRule!: yeah come on bella give him some**

_ILoveBella: grrr_

ILoveEdward: maybe i will

_ILoveBella: ..._

_EmoBoi: ..._

**GummieBearsRule!: ...**

ILoveEdward: well i might!

_EmoBoi: really?_

**GummieBearsRule!: really?**

ILoveEdward: yup

_ILoveBella: REALLY?? i mean ummm_

ILoveEdward: but only cause hes so damn sexy!

ILoveEdward: and cause i love you

_ILoveBella: mhmmmm..._

_EmoBoi: OMG BELLA MAKE IT STOP!!!_

ILoveEdward: hm?

_EmoBoi: THE EMOTIONS_

_EmoBoi: alice..._

_EmoBoi: i need some..._

_EmoBoi: NOW!!_

LoveToShop: uh, no

_EmoBoi: why not?_

LoveToShop: i dont think so

LoveToShop: cause we just did it!

LoveToShop: i need a break!

_EmoBoi: rocking back in forth in fetal position the emotions...eddie stop it..._

ILoveEdward: he doesnt want to!

ILoveEdward: so he doesnt have to

_ILoveBella: thank you bella_

_ILoveBella: i love you_

ILoveEdward: cause im sooooooo irresistable. and welcome!

_ILoveBella: mhmmm yes you are..._

ILoveEdward: teehe

_ILoveBella: and adorable_

_EmoBoi: ahhhhh!!_

_jasper has signed off cause bella and eddie are too repressed_

ILoveEdward: mwahaha

ILoveEdward: im evil

_ILoveBella: my little evil angel_

ILoveEdward: yes i am!

_ILoveBella: well i need to see what esme wants shes calling me in her mind ttyl i love you bella...bye alice_

ILoveEdward: byez!

LoveToShop: byez

_edward signed off_

**A/N so do you like? If you don't, then don't review. But I hope you do! Cause it takes me a long time to post for this…oh yeah just mentioning, that I will not be updating very often. But I hope that the alerts will keep coming, they help! Though it's annoying when people don't put in a review with it…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yay! The reviews I get for this story are awesome! Keep it up, people! **

**New screen names!!**

**Bella: BiteMePlz**

**Edward: HeavenOnEarth**

**Alice: a/!(E (my alternate version of how to spell Alice!)**

**Jasper: BlondeProdigy**

**Emmett: GrizzliesRus **

**Rose: AngelicDemon**

* * *

BiteMePlz: heyyy eddie you there?

_HeavenOnEarth: maybe_

BiteMePlz: edward!

_HeavenOnEarth: what is it?_

BiteMePlz: cant a girl be extra happy to see her fiancee?

BiteMePlz: or talk to

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmm i dont care if ur excited but im not..._

BiteMePlz: what?

_HeavenOnEarth: i dont really care about talkin to u nothin special_

BiteMePlz: asshole!

bella signed off

**GrizzliesRus: ****what the hell?**

_HeavenOnEarth: what?_

**GrizzliesRus: ****i saw ur little convo**

_HeavenOnEarth: LOL THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****and i repeat!-what the hell?**

**GrizzliesRus: ****EMMETT!! what the hell r u doin on my computer!!**

_HeavenOnEarth: uhh ohhh_

_HeavenOnEarth: SHIT!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****WHAT DID YOU DO!!**

**GrizzliesRus: ****Emmett, what did you do?? **

a/!(E: wuzzzup??

**GrizzliesRus: ****EMMETT!!**

**GrizzliesRus: **_**RUUNNN!!**_

_HeavenOnEarth: run!!_

_Edward has signed off_

**Emmett has signed off**

a/!(E: ummm im alone again?!

_HeavenOnEarth: i am so killing emmett_

a/!(E: why? what did he do now?

_HeavenOnEarth: he told Bella I didnt like talking to her while pretending to be me on MY computer_

a/!(E: LMFAO!!

_HeavenOnEarth: its not funny, now she probably thinks i dont love her anymore_

a/!(E: how could she ever think that?

a/!(E:...EDDIEPOO!

a/!(E: but you do realize that he told her that you thought she was nothing special

**AngelicDemon:**** heyyyyy wuzzup my vampie peeps?**

a/!(E: hey rose!

_HeavenOnEarth: NOOO!! BELLA!! COME BACK!! I LOVE YOU!! alice? is she coming back?_

a/!(E: ummmm...hold on...

a/!(E: no, i dont see her coming back. actually, i think shes with the _dogs, _i cant see her future...unless she knows that it would piss us off to play with my visions...

**AngelicDemon:**** i always knew i liked that girl!**

_HeavenOnEarth: damn it...stupid emmett..._

**AngelicDemon:**** i love that boy!**

**AngelicDemon:**** emmett is a genius.**

_HeavenOnEarth: i hate him..._

**AngelicDemon:**** hehe**

a/!(E: so do i!

_HeavenOnEarth: come back Bella please..._

a/!(E: ohh, she was just playing with my head cause she slipped for a minute...

_HeavenOnEarth: alice...can you please talk to bella for me...she wont answer the phone when i call..._

a/!(E: well idk how bad was the conversation before?

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmm pretty bad..._

a/!(E: ugh i'll see what i can do

-goes into private chat with Bella-

_HeavenOnEarth: sigh im in deep shit_

_private chat with Bella and Alice_

a/!(E: Bella?

BiteMePlz: what

a/!(E: r u ok?

BiteMePlz: no. y would u ask?

BiteMePlz: its not like edward would.

a/!(E: he was going to but you wouldn't pick up the phone...

a/!(E: anyway...

BiteMePlz: so what? i wouldn't want to waste his precious time

a/!(E: That wasn't Edward talking to you it was Emmett pranking you from dear Eddie's computer, Edward is now freaking out that you think he doesn't love you anymore

BiteMePlz: well thats cause he doesnt and im not gonna believe the shit that you throw at me

a/!(E: he does and hes very sorry why wont you talk to him

BiteMePlz: YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY!

a/!(E: though emmett should be the one apologizing...wait WHY NOT HE LOVES YOU GOD DAMMIT AND IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU...oh shit there he goes again blasting the heavy metal...ugh...

BiteMePlz: hes not...dont make me cry...

bella signed off

-back to normal conversation-

a/!(E: shit...

_HeavenOnEarth: WHAT HAPPENED!!_

a/!(E: ummmm...you prolly dont wanna kno...

_HeavenOnEarth: oh crap she hates me this is all my fault oh no oh no oh no...bella..._

**AngelicDemon:**** go emmett! way to make me happy hun!**

_Edward has signed off_

_BlondeProdigy:__wow_

a/!(E: hi jazzy!

_BlondeProdigy:__im gettin seriously sad and depressed vibes coming off of edward whats with him...damn what is it with him and heavy metal..._

a/!(E: well...you see...

_BlondeProdigy:__i have a feeling this is emmetts doing_

**AngelicDemon:**** HAHAHA EDDIE POO PISSED OFF WITTY BITTY BELLA!**

_BlondeProdigy:__huh?_

a/!(E: yes dear, this was emmett's doing

a/!(E: and now bella thinks that edward doesnt love him anymore

_HeavenOnEarth: eddie...poo...grrrr_

a/!(E: lol! oh srry

**AngelicDemon:**** im not!**

_BlondeProdigy:__haha now hes pissed...damn u got some serious anger issues ed_

a/!(E: hehehe

_HeavenOnEarth: i DO NOT!! its all damn emmetts fault_

a/!(E: well thats true too

**GrizzliesRus: ****im sorry god do you want me to talk to her??**

BiteMePlz: well im back...

_HeavenOnEarth: BELLA IM SO SO SORRY iloveyouandthisisallemmett'sfaultpleaseforgivemeyou'remylife_

**GrizzliesRus: ****BELLA!! IM SORRY!!**

**GrizzliesRus: ****please dont kill me...**

BiteMePlz: why would i kill you emmett? you didnt do anything wrong

**GrizzliesRus: ****i was pranking you and eddie by pretending to be edward on his computer...im the one that said those things honestly...right now little eddie poo is depressed and is blasting his heavy metal vewy loudly...**

_HeavenOnEarth: grr..._

a/!(E: well, its true!

_HeavenOnEarth: WHAT!! heavy metal helps with my depression…_

BiteMePlz: i told you im not budging on my opinion on the matter

_HeavenOnEarth: w-w-what...oh no...SHIT!! EMMETT UR GOING TO DIE!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****IM ALREADY DEAD!!**

_BlondeProdigy:__u kno edward really is sorry..._

_BlondeProdigy:__GOD MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!_

_BlondeProdigy:__bella...please...make it stop..._

_BlondeProdigy:__whimper_

BiteMePlz: i kno but if he loved me i wouldnt be crying right now...

_BlondeProdigy:__he...does...love...you sob_

**GrizzliesRus: ****pull urself together jazzy be a man...**

_BlondeProdigy:__too..much...pain_

**AngelicDemon:**** w-o-w**

**GrizzliesRus: ****i think i crushed poor edward's small unbeating dead heart into tiny little pieces...and the pieces have been fed to a mountain lion...**

**GrizzliesRus: ****DAMN!! im such an idiot...**

a/!(E: yes emmett you are!

a/!(E: grr

**GrizzliesRus: ****bella...please...its my fault...he loves you**

**GrizzliesRus: ****make him stop sobbing please **

**GrizzliesRus: ****its really annoying**

BiteMePlz: if he really loved me he would be here trying to make me stop crying, then kiss me

BiteMePlz: BUT GUESS WHAT!

BiteMePlz: HES NOT, IS HE?!

_HeavenOnEarth: IMMM COMMMINNGGG!!_

_edward has signed off_

**GrizzliesRus: ****wow...**

_BlondeProdigy: __finally hes gone_

a/!(E: ya jazz i kno you didnt mean it but you jumped on me in a very wrong way while under eddies influence

a/!(E: now my back hurts

_BlondeProdigy: __hmm i seem to recall being filled with lots of lust..._

**GrizzliesRus: ****eddie was lustful…i wonder why...**

**ewwww**

a/!(E: well lust changes things...but my back still hurts its not fair i feel like a little old lady! -sob-

bella signed off

**GrizzliesRus: ****??**

_BlondeProdigy:__sorry_

**GrizzliesRus: ****why'd bella sign off?**

a/!(E: HAHAHA bella is an evil mastermind...

**GrizzliesRus: ****?**

a/!(E: she signed off to torture edward

a/!(E: and i saw what she did 

**GrizzliesRus: ****torture...hm...WHAT'D SHE DO!! i wanna know...**

a/!(E: lol! well for one thing shes making him apologize like crazy, she still didnt believe him 

and...well...

**GrizzliesRus: ****what WHAT!! i need to kno how evil my lil sis is for future refrences**

a/!(E: ok well

a/!(E: shes using...her um..._resources_ to use against him...telling him things she wants, and if he wont eventually give them to her then she cant stay with him, though i can tell she was lying bout the leaving part

**GrizzliesRus: ****resourses...??...OH!! damn shes evil..**

a/!(E: yeah i kno! im so proud...

**GrizzliesRus: ****now im afraid**

a/!(E: i am too!

**GrizzliesRus: ****how's eddie taking it?**

a/!(E: ummmmmmmm do i have to answer?

**GrizzliesRus: ****YES!!**

**GrizzliesRus: ****i wanna know if hes suffering...**

a/!(E: jazz you might want to stay away from bellas house...

_BlondeProdigy: why__??_

**GrizzliesRus: ****wtf??**

a/!(E: and hes suffering all right, shes going so slow its killing him

_BlondeProdigy:__ohhh...damn shes evil...wow_

**GrizzliesRus: ****wtf??**

a/!(E: i kno!

a/!(E: emmett, do i have to spell this out for you?

**GrizzliesRus: ****uhmmm..**

a/!(E: ok then...BELLA IS TORTURING EDWARD BY TELLING HIM SHE WANTS SEX, THEN SHES GOING SO SLOW THAT HE IS BEING DRIVEN TO ABSOLUTE INSANITY AND YOU KNOW HOW US VAMPIRES CAN BE WHEN THE SEX GOES REALLY SLOW

**GrizzliesRus: ****ohhhhhh...EW!! i did not need to know that...**

a/!(E: you wanted to kno!

_BlondeProdigy:__at least they wont be repressed any more _

**GrizzliesRus: ****what now?**

a/!(E: ya i kno really but thats not all

**GrizzliesRus: ****ohh!**

a/!(E: ya!

_BlondeProdigy:__this is actually quite amusing listening to edward getting tortured.. i so owe bella.._

**GrizzliesRus: ****what now what now!!**

a/!(E: shes not gonna do it with him tonight…she's going to let him get as far as almost undoing her bra and then shes going to say shes tired and then put on a peice of lingerie i gave her and shes gonna sleep in it with edward there! i taught that girl so well...-sniff-

**GrizzliesRus: ****w-o-w poor eddie... crap now we still have to live with two reppressed people...ugh..**

_BlondeProdigy:__this is not gonna be fun..._

a/!(E: oh, dont worry, their time will be very soon

_BlondeProdigy:__...i have no response but this_

_BlondeProdigy:__HALLELUJAH!!_

a/!(E: im with you there bud!

**GrizzliesRus: ****same here my brother same here**

BiteMePlz: hi guys!

**GrizzliesRus: ****BELLA UR MI IDOL!!**

BiteMePlz: awwwww thnx em...wait! what did she tell you?!

**GrizzliesRus: ****uhmm...everything?**

_BlondeProdigy:__it was hilarious!!_

BiteMePlz: AHHHHHHHHHH! alice you are so so soooooooo dead...

BiteMePlz: edward...

_BlondeProdigy: __??_

**GrizzliesRus: ****??**

_BlondeProdigy: where's edward?_

BiteMePlz: idk! eddie?

a/!(E: uh-oh

**GrizzliesRus: ****edward is currently unavaliable brb...**

**emmett signed off**

a/!(E: shit

_BlondeProdigy:__what??_

a/!(E: well...

_BlondeProdigy:__WHAT!!_

_HeavenOnEarth: I hate you Emmett…_

**GrizzliesRus: ****oh come on you could have answered my question how did talking to bella go?**

_HeavenOnEarth: grrrr..._

BiteMePlz: edward...

_HeavenOnEarth: what is it bella?_

BiteMePlz: plz make them stop...

_HeavenOnEarth: what'd they do grrr..._

BiteMePlz: ok well emmett's at my place now, he came right after you left and hes freaking me out...

_HeavenOnEarth: EMMETT!! wait freaking you out??_

_BlondeProdigy:__wtf?_

BiteMePlz: umm ya

_BlondeProdigy:__whats he doin?_

BiteMePlz: um well i would tell you but CAN YOU GET HIM OFF OF ME FIRST?!

_BlondeProdigy:__eww.._

_HeavenOnEarth: EMMETTT!! GET THE HELL OFF MY FIANCE!! I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER!!_

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmm...i mean..._

_HeavenOnEarth: errr..._

BiteMePlz: its okay hun

_BlondeProdigy:__HAHAHA!!_

BiteMePlz: SHUT UP JASPER!

_HeavenOnEarth: thanx love...is emmett off you yet??_

_BlondeProdigy:__meany.._

BiteMePlz: um no

BiteMePlz: no hes not

_BlondeProdigy:__hehe_

_HeavenOnEarth: GRRR EMMETTT!! you have ten seconds to get off her or feel my wrath...10..9...8..._

_BlondeProdigy:__i woulnt mess with him em u kno how he is with bella_

_HeavenOnEarth: 7...6...5_

BiteMePlz: ow...i swear hes going to crush me...

_HeavenOnEarth: 4...3...2...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_HeavenOnEarth: 1!!_

_edward has signed off_

_BlondeProdigy:__hahahahahahahaha damn ive never seen him go so fast lol_

_BlondeProdigy:__hey alice whats eddie gonna do to em?_

BiteMePlz: OW! I THINK HE BROKE MY ARM!!

_BlondeProdigy:__EMMETT!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehe sorry…**

a/!(E: oooooohh not pretty

_HeavenOnEarth: emmettt ur existence has come to an end any last words?_

**GrizzliesRus: **_**uhmm...MOMMY!!**_

_**emmett has signed off**_

a/!(E: hehe

_BlondeProdigy:__lol_

BiteMePlz: fuck...

_HeavenOnEarth: ugh..._

_HeavenOnEarth: WHATS WRONG BELLA!! r u alright?? r u hurt?_

BiteMePlz: im ok but my arms not...

BiteMePlz: i think he actually did something to it

_HeavenOnEarth: damn emmett to the 7th circle of hades..._

_HeavenOnEarth: do u want me to come over and check on it??_

BiteMePlz: plz?

_HeavenOnEarth: coming!!_

_edward has signed off_

_BlondeProdigy:__wow_

BiteMePlz: shit emmett youre gonna die im srry

_BlondeProdigy:__is bella planning another evil scheme alice?_

a/!(E: mmmhmmmmmm

BiteMePlz: hey!

_BlondeProdigy:__ugh im staying out of this one_

a/!(E: but theyre so fun to be a part of!

**GrizzliesRus: ****ohh what is it!!**

a/!(E: ah ah ah emmett! you will see soon enough

**GrizzliesRus: ****tell me!!**

a/!(E: nope!

**GrizzliesRus: ****:**

a/!(E: but edward should be back any second...

_HeavenOnEarth: what's going on??_

a/!(E: ummmmmmmmm

_HeavenOnEarth:?_

a/!(E: well--

_BlondeProdigy:__hehe…_

**GrizzliesRus: ****lol...**

BiteMePlz: NOTHING!

_HeavenOnEarth: wtf?_

BiteMePlz: NOTHING! geez dont you listen??

_HeavenOnEarth: r u sure love? does that dazziling thing _

BiteMePlz: IM SURE! God. That only works in person, love

_HeavenOnEarth: ok..._

BiteMePlz: eddiekins...

_HeavenOnEarth: what is it bella?_

BiteMePlz: i-i-i-

_HeavenOnEarth: what??_

BiteMePlz: i-i-n-n-need-y-y-you-

_HeavenOnEarth: ...what?_

a/!(E: shes sobbing again

a/!(E: i can see that

_HeavenOnEarth: why??_

a/!(E: i think she should tell you

_HeavenOnEarth: bella what's wrong??_

BiteMePlz: I NEED YOU!

_HeavenOnEarth:...w-w-what?_

_HeavenOnEarth:...why do you need me bella_

BiteMePlz: i-i-i-

a/!(E: just spit it out!

BiteMePlz: god dammit edward, i need you in ways i cant say in front of these ppl!!

_HeavenOnEarth: ..._

_Edward has signed off_

BiteMePlz: mwahaha

_BlondeProdigy:__wow he sure left fast..whats the evil laugh for bells_

BiteMePlz: what eddie doesnt kno wont hurt him

_BlondeProdigy: hehe can we know??_

BiteMePlz: i suppose

**GrizzliesRus: ****isnt he there yet??**

_BlondeProdigy:__tell!!_

BiteMePlz: he's having some difficulty

**GrizzliesRus: ****yes tell!!**

**GrizzliesRus: ****difficulty??**

BiteMePlz: yup.

_BlondeProdigy:__what kind of dificulty?_

BiteMePlz: you see, i locked all the doors in the house and turned all the lights off...and of course he doesn't want to break down dear charlie's doors...

BiteMePlz: oh and i lined all the entrances with ice cream...

BiteMePlz: you kno how much he hates ice cream...

_BlondeProdigy:__u kno hes so repressed and lustful hell probably break the window to get in...be forewarned.._

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehe**

**GrizzliesRus: ****jazzys right**

BiteMePlz: oh, dont worry. he wont be doing that.

**GrizzliesRus: ****?? how can u be sure??**

**GrizzliesRus: ****what's eddie doing now!!**

BiteMePlz: ummmm

_BlondeProdigy:__what's he doing?_

**GrizzliesRus: ****come on bells spill!!**

BiteMePlz: ummmm no

**GrizzliesRus: ****why not??**

**GrizzliesRus: ****come on u can tell us what poor eddie poo is up to its probably amusing!**

_BlondeProdigy:__come on bells!! tell us we're dying to know!! -no pun intended-_

BiteMePlz: well i prolly shouldnt...

**GrizzliesRus: ****we dont care TELL!!**

BiteMePlz: AHHHHHHHHHH!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****bella?? WHAT HAPPENED!!**

BiteMePlz: WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****what!!**

_BlondeProdigy:__bella?_

BiteMePlz: jazzzzzzz!! COME AND CALM HIM DOWN PLEASE!!

_BlondeProdigy:__whats wrong?!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****what'd eddie do?**

BiteMePlz: h-h-h-he's ON TOP OF ME!!

BiteMePlz: IN SUCH A WRONG WAY!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehehe...**

BiteMePlz: DONT LAUGH YOU ASSHOLE GET.HIM.OFF.ME!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****why?**

BiteMePlz: CAUSE IF YOU DONT I'LL GET ALICE AS MY ALLEY!

**GrizzliesRus: ****why do u want him off you though?!**

BiteMePlz: be-cause! trust me, if you knew my position right now, you would gladly help!

BiteMePlz: im surprised i can type!!

_BlondeProdigy:__seriously i didn't think u'd want him to get off you.._

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehe we thought you enjoy it. is he not doing anything you like??**

**GrizzliesRus: ****wow i knew he was a virgin but i didnt think hed be that bad...**

_BlondeProdigy:__idk maybe u never know till you have a test subject..how is it bella?_

BiteMePlz: no, its not like that, he's-- OH.SHIT.

_BlondeProdigy:__what!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****is it that bad?**

**GrizzliesRus: ****were gonna have to teach him a thing or two...hmm**

BiteMePlz: AHHHHHHHHH!!

_BlondeProdigy:__fine on my way_

_jazzy signed off_

**GrizzliesRus: ****fine jasper spoil the fun...**

**GrizzliesRus: ****so whats eddie doin now bells**

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehe...**

BiteMePlz: no thank the lord he's comin!

BiteMePlz: edward accedentaly cut me...

**GrizzliesRus: ****...shit...**

BiteMePlz: I WASNT FUKING KIDDING!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****thats not funny!!**

**GrizzliesRus: ****so why is jazzy comin then?**

BiteMePlz: to calm him down! hes going nuts!!

**GrizzliesRus: ****nuts how so??**

**GrizzliesRus: ****hehe…**

BiteMePlz: SO NOT FUNNY!!

alice signed off

**GrizzliesRus: ****yeah it so is…**

**GrizzliesRus: ****so whats goin on?**

BiteMePlz: OH.SHIT.NO.FUCKING.WAY.

**GrizzliesRus: ****what!!**

BiteMePlz: uhhhhhhhhhhh

**GrizzliesRus: ****come on bells tell, tell!!**

BiteMePlz: damn him!

**GrizzliesRus: ****what??**

BiteMePlz: ugh! jazz is sooooooo d-e-a-d...

**GrizzliesRus: ****why what'd he do??**

BiteMePlz: he made edward feel so guilty cause he fractured my hurt arm that he ran away, now jazz is rolling on my floor with laughter, and unfortunately its rubbing off -laugh- on -laugh- me!!

_HeavenOnEarth: bella im so so so so _

_soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY!!_

**GrizzliesRus: ****ugh...**

_BlondeProdigy:__THAT WAS FUCKIN HILARIOUS!!_

_BlondeProdigy:__where'd alice go?_

BiteMePlz: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

bella signed off

_BlondeProdigy:__wtf_

_HeavenOnEarth: BELLA!!_

a/!(E: uh you shouldnt go over there ed

_HeavenOnEarth: why not!!_

_HeavenOnEarth: god dammit alice tell me!!_

a/!(E: well you would make everything worse for her...

_HeavenOnEarth: worse how?..._

a/!(E: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell

_HeavenOnEarth: alice..._

a/!(E: charlie kinda came home and went in her room and kiiiiiinda saw ur clothes all over the floor...and hers. she was still in her bra -gulp-

_HeavenOnEarth: oh shit..._

_BlondeProdigy:__oh my carlisle..._

_HeavenOnEarth: wait she was still in her bra?..._

_BlondeProdigy:__no time to get lusty eddie..._

_HeavenOnEarth: srry..._

a/!(E: ummm she was hoping u would come back

_HeavenOnEarth: REALLY!!_

a/!(E: well yeah

_BlondeProdigy:__oh dear god edward CALM DOWN!!_

a/!(E: lol

_HeavenOnEarth: again sorry but SOME people could have told me this..._

_HeavenOnEarth: -cough- ALICE –cough-_

a/!(E: hey hey hey! i didnt see this happening!

_HeavenOnEarth: u didnt see this!! why the hell not!! _

a/!(E: er...uh...ahem...uhhhhh...

a/!(E: you see, um, er...IT WAS EMMETT'S FAULT!!

_HeavenOnEarth: ugh..well is bella ok?_

_HeavenOnEarth: when is she comin back?_

a/!(E: do you want to be happy or do you want the truth?

_HeavenOnEarth: ugh id rather be happy but tell me the truth..._

a/!(E: well...as of right now she's not comin back...and she's not okay...

_HeavenOnEarth:...should i go over there? whats going on??_

a/!(E: well charlies throwing one of his fits, but its WAY big this time. hes throwing shit around and he _might_ have accadentaly thrown something at bella...you prolly shouldnt go over there...

_HeavenOnEarth: oh no..._

a/!(E: yaaaaaa

BiteMePlz: heeeelp!!

_HeavenOnEarth: omg bella r u alright!! r u hurt!!_

-screams so loud ppl at edward's house can actually hear-

_HeavenOnEarth: BELLA!!_

a/!(E: fuck...

_HeavenOnEarth: what??_

a/!(E: er

_HeavenOnEarth: alice..._

a/!(E: well i cant tell where she is right now...

_HeavenOnEarth: ...WHY THE HELL NOT!!_

BiteMePlz: HELLO??

BiteMePlz: WHO IS THIS??

BiteMePlz: WHO IS TALKING?!

_HeavenOnEarth: err..._

BiteMePlz: WHO THE HELL IS THIS??

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmmm..._

_HeavenOnEarth: its..uhm Emmett Cullen...who is asking?_

BiteMePlz: I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! WHO ELSE IS THERE??

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmm..._

_HeavenOnEarth: uhhh alice, mike, angela, and ..._

_HeavenOnEarth: and...edward..._

BiteMePlz: WHAT?!

_HeavenOnEarth: uhmmm..._

BiteMePlz: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY??

_HeavenOnEarth: i said alice, mike, angela, and edward..._

_**-bella's computer was shut down-**_

a/!(E: what the hell??

_uhhhhhh...WTF!!_

a/!(E: craaaaaaap

_HeavenOnEarth: what the hell was that?? i lied and said i was emmett and im starting to think that was a wise choice..._

a/!(E: it was a very wise choice since bella ran in and unplugged the computer and you should prolly go save her now before charlie resorts to violence

_HeavenOnEarth: uh ohh BELLA IM COMING!!_

_edward signed off_

a/!(E: emmett oh shit

_BlondeProdigy:__wtf was that all about_

a/!(E: oh no oh no oh no

a/!(E: jazzy

**GrizzliesRus: ****what about emmett?**

a/!(E: !!

a/!(E: jazzy help!!

_BlondeProdigy:__what's wrong?_

a/!(E: not good!!

_BlondeProdigy:__WHAT!!_

a/!(E: at all!

a/!(E: well bella ran away cause she was all scared and now she doesnt kno where she is and its very dark i cant tell and its raining...edward wont be able to smell her out as easily

_BlondeProdigy:__well should we go look for her??_

a/!(E: prolly

_BlondeProdigy:__ugh im going_

a/!(E: k cya

_jazzy signed off_

**GrizzliesRus: ****ill stay just in case she wanders back**

a/!(E: k

* * *

**A/N Wow, this took me two whole days to edit…two days of my life I'll never get back! Oh well, it was for a good cause. Haha. **

**I know it's been forever since I've updated…but like I said, it takes a long time to make just one chapter. and Rose isn't a very big part of it right now as you can tell…Emily and I have at least six of these done, and after those are posted, I'll make Rose have more in this. Oh, and this is rated T for a reason, people! You're going to start to see why soon…**

**Oh, and the next chapter starts directly off from this, so you get to see what happened to Bella! **

**Review please!!**


End file.
